


Second Day- Lights

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Chuck continues to work on getting reader into the Christmas spirit.





	Second Day- Lights

The day after you’d decorated the Christmas tree, the two of you went about your day as usual. By dinner time, you were tired, but he’d told you not to get too comfortable just yet. You wanted to argue, but were far too tired to.

Both of you were bundled up in your winter clothes when you held him close. “Close your eyes.” He smiled, making you look at him, confused. You’d never had an issue traveling before. However, you nodded, sapping your eyes shut. You heard about all the lights over the years, but had never gone out of your way to see them. “Open your eyes, babe.” He said gently, moving so he was behind you, his arms around your waist.

You were in awe. The sky was clear of any clouds, allowing the stairs to be seen. All the colors of the lights complimented each other beautifully. They reflected off the snow, making everything seem magical.

Couples walked together, smiles on their faces. Both young and old pointing out the wonders of it all. Fathers had children on their shoulders, eyes lighting up at their children’s delight. Mothers held young one’s hands, both covered with gloves or mittens to keep them warm while they enjoyed the outing.

Chuck smiled, his eyes on you as your Y/E/C eyes watched everyone. To him, you were far more beautiful that the display of lights. “This isn’t our final stop.” He told you quietly.

You looked over at him. “What?” You chuckled.

“We’re going somewhere…a bit more magical.” There was a twinkle in his eye, one that had you curious. Leaning so he was next to your ear, his whispered. “Close your eyes, beautiful.” When he stood up straight again, there was a small smile on your face, and your eyes were closed. Him snapping his fingers were heard, and then there were more voices than you could ever count. “We’re here.”

Opening your eyes, your eyes went wide. “I’ve never been here, Chuck!” You grinned, hugging him tight.

His arms wrapped around your waist, his beard tickling you. “Where else would I bring you to show you the magic of Christmas?” He chuckled. “Now, let’s go. We have a kingdom to explore.”


End file.
